Present communication networks are incapable of providing for and/or conveniently providing for user-selection of communication network devices (e.g., for remote monitoring and/or control). Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.